


Chocolate

by LadyAndith



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndith/pseuds/LadyAndith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Chelsie fic, this is a little modern AU dabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

"Oh, god not again."

"What's wrong love?"

Charles looks over to his wife, who was sitting next to him on the sofa as they watched telly together, he smiled as he saw that she had her hand down her pajama top, trying to retrieve something

"It's lost forever, never to be seen again. What's down there anyway?" he chuckled

Elsie giggled and managed to retrieve what had fallen down her cleavage. She held up her index finger to show him, it was a piece of chocolate. Charles leaned forward and took her hand in his slowly and seductively sucked the piece of chocolate off of her finger and murmured to her

"Lucky sod"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, this is my first Chelsie fic. If you have the time please leave a review, Thank you. TTFN xxx


End file.
